Chronicles For the Mythical One Piece
by CLAP
Summary: AU."The city was once glorious, some people swore it used to be made out of gold. If it was true, that must have been eons ago. Now, the city was full of savage vampires, mindless beasts who only came out at night." Please R&R!
1. Prologue: The Meeting Of Opposites

**Title: **_Chronicles For The Mythical One Piece_  
**Chapter Title: **The Meeting of Opposites  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings:** Bad language  
**Disclaimers:** One Piece is not mine! I give all the rights to the mangaka.

* * *

Zoro was a vampire hunter. He was cruising along the narrow alleyways of the infested city of Shandora. The city was once glorious, some people swore it used to be made out of gold. If it was true, that must have been eons ago. Now, the city was full of savage vampires, mindless beasts who only came out at night. As he turned a sharp corner, a vampire leapt out, fangs bared and homed on his neck. Without even turning his head, he took out one sword from his belt of three and struck the vampire. The beast was dead before it hit the ground, with a bloody thunk. When Zoro glanced at the carcass of the beast as he drove by, he wrinkled his nose with disgust. Zoro sheathed his sword and continued on his way.

As he drove, he idly thought, _In this world, there are good hunters, better hunters, and the best hunters_. Zoro was the best out of the best. Except for Mihawk. Zoro's was dying to defeat Mihawk's record, his determination was only fueled when he was humiliated by Mihawk before. He could still remember that time…. Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a ticking noise. He only had to hear it for a second before his eyes widened in realization. He dove out of the way just as the car exploded in a flurry of smoke and debris. "SHIT! That car was a rental!" Zoro spat. Zoro stiffened as a figure strutted through the cloud of smoke. He was surprised to see a blonde, dressed in a T-shirt, baggy jeans, and sneakers. "Who are you?" Zoro hissed threateningly.

"Why should I tell you? You filthy bastard." the blonde yawned, a pair of fangs clearly visible, and glinting in the moonlight.

"A vampire!" Zoro jumped into his fighting position as he charged and thrust his blade out, intending to stab the vampire to death. The blonde vampire simply jumped, doing a back flip in the air before landing on Zoro's blade elegantly.

"Nya~ the kitty's going to bite!" the vampire taunted. Enraged, Zoro swiped his blade again, only to have the vampire land behind him. Zoro turned sharply, and was just in time to see a shoe strike him in the face. He was propeled backwards, but managed to land on his feet. The vampire suddenly turned and walked towards one of the many alleyways.

"Come back here! The fight's not over yet!" Zoro growled maliciously.

"You don't understand." the vampire looked back with a amused twinkle in his eye, "The fight **is** over." The vampire was right, Zoro's body felt weak, and now he was tottering, barely standing.

"Wh..a..t?" Zoro managed weakly. "Wh..a..t di..d you do?" That was all he could say before he fell, darkness was overcoming him, the last thing he heard was, "We'll meet again, remember the name, Sanji."


	2. Chapter 1: Searching for Sanji

**Title: **_Chronicles For The Mythical One Piece_  
**Chapter Title: **Searching for Sanji  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings:** Bad language  
**Disclaimers:** One Piece is not mine! I give all the rights to the mangaka.

A/N This is my first One Piece fic, this idea just popped into my head after watching a movie...I kinda suck at writing it... Please R&R!

I like to thank ruby890! She kindly gave me my first review **ever**! Oh, and ruby890, currently, it **is** a friendship fic! :D Please continue to read and review! Thanks!

_Italics = Thoughts_

* * *

It had been a month since that fateful night, the night when Zoro was humiliated so badly. The name "Sanji" was a constant thought in his mind. Zoro fumed over the fact that a mere **vampire** had defeated him. Then again, he reasoned, _I wasn't fighting even half my full strength! I just thought he was a weakling and was caught off guard...Who knew vampire could talk and fight like that? What's done was done_. There were questions he still had, from the time he woke up in the nice, comfty, white bed. _Who/what was he? Why did he let him live? How did he have such good fighting skills?_

Zoro continued on his job as a vampire hunter. Sometimes he killed vampires with bounties. Other times he took some parts like the vampire's tooth, blood, hair, and whatnot to sell to some crazy sorceror. Who knew what kind of people were out there?

Zoro walked into the local cafe, sat down, ordered a black coffee, contemplating on what to do next. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the bulletin board, where all the bounties were posted. He spewed out his coffee into the face of the bartender, who gave Zoro a murderous look after he wiped his face. Instantly, he sprang up and ran to the bounty flyer. "Sanji." it read "Vampire, extremely deadly, has killed 56 vampire hunters, which has been confirmed, others that have gone after him have all been reported missing, presumed dead, do not attempt to capture if you are not confident in your skills. Go to the witch, Milanda, for more information. Reward: 430,000,000 beli. There was a picture of the vampire, in a alleyway wearing a black hood covering his eyes. Zoro ripped the flyer off the wall and quickly and set out. He could only hope that Mihawk hadn't decided to chase after him as well. "Hey!" the bartender called after him, " You didn't pay for the coffee!"

After Zoro paid for the coffee (much to his embarassment which he didn't show), he strode out, navigating the twisted alleyways of the ever-so mysterious Ushura city. _Milanda, Milanda, the famous witch who lives in the swamp to the south of the city... _With a few more twists and turns, he had made it to the outskirts of the city. A few more miles of trekking the rough terrain and he'd be there.

After an hour, he had finally made it to the humble cottage the witch resided in. Frankly, the house was quite pretty, with vines twisting up the sides, a few pink flowers blooming on the vines. A garden full of flowers of every kind were surrounding the house, as if trying to get closer to it. Zoro walked up, through a narrow path in-between the flowers and knocked the golden knocker in the shape of a cat. Once, twice, three times, Zoro stood back, slightly nervous at the prospect of meeting the witch.

The door creaked ominously as it opened, a hand came out, gesturing for Zoro to come in. Zoro slid in as the door closed with a loud boom, startled, he drew his sword and faced the door. He was greeted with loud guffawing from the "witch" (Zoro was having doubts now). When Zoro turned to the the direction of the laugh, his eyes opened in shock. This was not what he expected. There was a nice young lady, dressed in a simpe sky blue sweater, khaki pants, and slippers. She had blue eyes and blond hair as she took a seat at the table. "Come here young lad, if we are going to talk, let's at least be comfortable, shall we?" she offered nicely, wiping a few tears from the corner of her eyes. "Your reaction was quite amusing."

"Well, at least someone enjoyed it..." Zoro muttered darkly.

"Don't be silly lad, why don't you take a seat now? I know you have something you want to talk about." the lady reprimanded him.

"..."

"Come on!"

Zoro hesitantly took a seat. "About this." Zoro took the flyer out of his pocket and spent some time smoothing it out.

"Oh? The infamous vampire?" Milanda inquired as she took the flyer. "Ah, yes. Are you sure you want to go after him? It'd be a waste of another fine young lad!"

"I'm sure." Zoro said, as if bored, " Can you give me the information?"

"What a direct young man! Anyways, the information you so desperately want can be discussed over tea, yes?"

Moments later, there was a steaming cup of tea in front of the the Zoro. He sipped it, quite good he had to admit. "Okay, so what about Sanji?"

Milanda gasped, horrified, "You know the vampire's name?"

"Um...yes? Is there a problem?"

Milanda sighed and spooned some sugar cubes into her tea. "When a vampire tells a human his or her name, he or she is saying that he or she wants to meet the human again. Usually to kill them."

"Why not kill me before?"

"Vampires like to toy with their victims."

"So I'm going to die?"

"Yes." Milanda confirmed, with a hint of sadness in her voice, "However, there is a chance that the vampire wants to meet you again for good reasons, such as making an acquaintance, but I highly doubt that that is the case." Zoro shook his head grimly.

"Where can I find him?" Zoro asked.

Milanda looked surprised,"You still want to go after him?" Zoro nodded. "Well, then..." Milanda stirred he tea with a elegant long spoon. "This vampire has the habit of roaming around the forest east from here. The Forest of Altaria it is called. Ever heard of it?"

Zoro nodded, "Common knowledge, the forest is full of creatures of all shapes and sizes, from the bubbly chimpu to the giant berrok. Why would a vampire want to go there?"

Milanda shrugged."That's for you to find out."

* * *

Whew! The first chapter is DONE! Yippee! (dance a jig) Please review! I give out cookies! Hehehe...

Oh, I made a code, can anyone figure it out?

APSP SPDLT!


End file.
